countrymusicfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Ifield
Francis Edward Ifield (born 30 November 1937) is an Australian easy listening and country music singer who was born in England. He achieved considerable success in the early 1960s, especially in the UK Singles Chart, where he had four No. 1 hits in 1962 and 1963. Early years Born in Coundon, Coventry, Warwickshire, England, Ifield moved with his Australian parents to Dural, 50 km (31 mi) from Sydney, about 1946. It was a rural district and he listened to hillbilly music (now called country) while milking the cows. He learned how to yodel in imitation of country stars like Hank Snow. At theAGE of 13 he recorded "Did You See My Daddy Over There?", and by 19 was the NO. 1 recording star in Australia and New Zealand.[citation needed] He returned to the UK in 1959. 1960s success His first record in the UK was "Lucky Devil" (1960), which reached No. 22 in the UK charts. His next six records were less successful, but he finally broke through with "I Remember You", which topped the charts for seven weeks in 1962. Known for Ifield's falsetto and a slight yodel, it was the second-highest-selling single of that year in the UK[1] and became the seventh million-selling single.[2] His next single was a double A-side: "Lovesick Blues" and "She Taught Me to Yodel". "Lovesick Blues" was originally sung by Hank Williams and was treated in an upbeat "Let's Twist Again" style. The other song is a virtuoso piece of yodelling with the final verse – entirely yodelling – sung at double-speed. It also reached No. 44 in the U.S. [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. His next hit, "Wayward Wind", made him the first UK-based artist to reach No. 1 three times in the UK in succession. The only other person to have done so at that point was Elvis Presley. His other recordings include "Nobody's Darling but Mine", "I'm Confessin'" (his fourth and final UK No. 1), "Mule Train" and "Don't Blame Me". In 1963 he sang at the Grand Ole Opry, introduced by one of his heroes, Hank Snow. Many of his records were produced by Norrie Paramor. Ifield also was featured on Jolly What!, a 1964 compilation comprising eight of his tracks and four of those of The Beatles which has been considered an attempt toCASH in on Beatlemania.[3][4] Acting Ifield starred in the 1965 comedy musical Up Jumped a Swagman.[5] ''A Song for Europe'' Ifield twice entered the UK heat of the Eurovision Song Contest. He came in second in the 1962 heat with "Alone Too Long" (losing to Ronnie Carroll). In the1976 heat he tried with "Ain't Gonna Take No for an Answer", finishing last of 12. "She Taught Me to Yodel" Ifield had been told by his management not to yodel because it wouldBRAND him. Nevertheless, he sang "She Taught Me to Yodel" as an encore in a Royal Command Performance at the specific request of the Queen Mother to sing a yodeling song. In 1991, Ifield returned to the UK chart when a dance remix of "She Taught Me to Yodel", called "The Yodeling Song", billed as 'Frank Ifield featuring The Backroom Boys', reached No. 40 in the UK Singles Chart. In more than 30 years, it is his 16th appearance on that list. Uckfield FM Appearance On 10 June 2012, Ifield joined his friend Paul Hazell, on his World of Country show[6] on the community radio station Uckfield FM. He was in the studio for the entire programme and discussed his life in music and forthcoming induction to the Coventry Music Wall of Fame.[7] Discography Albums Singles Notes *A"It's My Time" peaked at No. 12 on the RPM Country Tracks chart in Canada. *BCREDITEDto Frank Ifield featuring The Backroom Boys Category:1937 births